Return to Mystic Moon
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: I guess the title speaks for itself.


****

Return to Mystic Moon

__

I don't own Escaflone.

Hitomi gasped as she saw the portal open up. Was it another dream or vision? No, it was happening. She blinked and shook her head to see if it was real. She had just woken up and rubbed her head. She turned to her left and saw Merle still curled up in ball sleeping. She looked to the right to see Vahn laying down on his side, his hand on his sword. 

"Vahn," she whispered, "Vahn?" Hitomi inched loser to him, her knees scratching on the ground. She shook his shoulder "Hey, Vahn?"

He groaned and sat up. "What's the matter?" he asked, thinking she was in trouble. He grabbed his sword.

"Look," she pointed to the portal. "What do you think it is?"

Vahn stood up, taking her hand in his, making her stand up. "I don't know," he said honestly.

Suddenly, Hitomi saw a flash of her school in the portal, the track, her best friend and her crush. The portal led back home.

"It's, it's a portal back to Earth," she said. She turned around as she heard Merle moan, but she didn't wake.

"Then go," Vahn said. "You want to go home, now is your chance."

What was he saying? Did he really want her to leave? She just started to get used to this place and what if she did leave, what would happen to Vahn? She was having an adventure. If she was to return home, she'd go back to her old things, running in track meets, talking to friends. Here, she felt needed. Almost as if she had a purpose here. She started to have feelings for Vahn. Not to mention she and Merle had just began to get a long. They already have something in common, they both like Vahn's wings.

"Better go, the portal is closing," Vahn said, pushing her near the portal.

"I don't think I can, Vahn," Hitomi admitted.

"I don't understand," Vahn whispered, "don't you want to return home? Don't you think your friends and family are wondering where you are? They must be worried about you, Hitomi."

"Yes, but, I," Hitomi began and stopped. Just how was she supposed to tell him?

"You're needed back there, aren't you?" Vahn asked.

"Aren't I needed here?" Hitomi said, answering his question with another question.

Vahn smiled, "of course you are. But don't you miss your home?"

She sighed, "yes, I do. But I don't want to leave you."

"Don't worry about me," Vahn said. "I'll be fine."

Hitomi nodded. She knew he was right. He was a strong young man. He could protect himself. He didn't need her around anymore, or did he?

"Okay," she began walking to the portal. "I'll miss you Vahn."

"Yeah, me too." He took her hand and patted it, slightly squeezing it, "take care, Hitomi."

Hitomi put her hand through the portal and began to push through it slowly, as if waiting for Vahn to change his mind and call her back. But he just stood there, waiting for her to go with a frown on his face. Merle woke up and cried out.

"Hitomi, where are you going?!" she demanded.

Her outburst surprised Hitomi and she turned around, "Oh, Merle, I'm sorry…did I wake you?"

Merle ran to her, "where are you going?" she repeated.

Hitomi turned back to the portal. "Home."

Merle was actually a teensy bit sad and surprised. "Why? Weren't you having fun here?"

"Yeah."

Then Merle yawned and said, "well, if you really must leave, can I keep your pendant?"

"No!" Hitomi snapped, clutching her pendant. "Goodbye, Merle." She looked at Vahn, "Goodbye, Vahn." And without another word or thought, she walked through the portal and it closed right behind her.

Vahn walked to where the portal was, his hand stretched out, "goodbye, Hitomi," he whispered.

Merle tried cheering him up by saying, "hey, think of it this way, she's safer there than she is over here, isn't she?" She hated to see her childhood friend upset, even over Hitomi.

"Yes," Vahn said, "you're right Merle. This is a dangerous place."

**********************************************

Hitomi looked behind her to see the portal close up. There was no turning back. Sighing, she turned and began walking. She found herself on the track. The same place where she found Vahn. It was before dawn and it was cold. She shivvered. She put her arms around herself and continued to walk home. She was startled by a car horn.

"Hitomi, is that you?" a familiar voice called out.

"Amano?" she whispered and turned to see Amano in his car. She laughed, "Amano!"

He pulled to the side of the road and got out to give her a hug. "I was so worried, where've you been? Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" 

"I'm fine, Amano."

"Where'd you get the outfit?" he muttered, raising an eyebrow at the dress Melody gave her. Only the skirt was gone. She had to take it off to save Vahn. She couldn't move with that big skirt. She sighed, thinking of Vahn again.

"Hitomi?" Amano said. "What's the matter?"

"I'm, I'm alright." She lied, "I'm just fine." She felt terrible inside.

"No," he said, seeing right though her, "you're trembling." He grasped her hands. "You're probably frightened out of your mind, Hitomi. I bet you're starving." He led her to his car and drove to a nearby drive in resturant. He handed her a burger, a large thing of fries and a soft drink and pulled in the parking lot for her to eat. He turned the music down. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Hitomi began to scarf down the hamburger. It's been too long since she ate Earth food. There weren't a lot of drive-in restaurants in Finala. "I'm fmnn." She mumbled through her burger.

"Huh?"

She blushed at her impoliteness and swallowed. She took a long swig of her drink. "Really, Amano, I'm fine."

"Really?" he said, "then how come you're wearing that?" he pointed to the outfit she was wearing, "and what about that thing at the track, that dragon and that guy, that big portal-thing that swallowed you up in the sky? Where were you all this time, Hitomi?"

"Amano," she groaned, "you won't believe if I told you." She put a fry in her mouth and turned to the window.

"Try me," he took her chin and turned her face back to meet his. "Hitomi, where were you? What happened?"

"I was," she said, "in another place. Another world, like from a dream or something. There were knights and dragons and these magical suits of armor," she sighed, "oh, you must think I'm crazy."

"No," he shook his head, "it's quite a story.

"You mean that?"

He nodded, "at least you're alright now, you're back home where nothing can go wrong." He slid his arm around her shoulders. "You just try to forget about that awful place."

"But it wasn't _all_ awful," she said, "it was actually, pretty, well, wonderful. It was an adventure. I'd like to go back again."

"Are you serious?" he asked, "you could've been killed!"

"Yes, but, there was someone to protect me. I made some friends over there."

"You look tired, Hitomi," Amano said, "I'd better take you home." He turned the car around and drove her to her house. "Get some rest."

"But the sun is just coming up!" she protested.

"I'll call you," he said, opening her door. 

She walked out, carrying the food he bought for her, well, what was left of it. "Bye, Amano. And thanks." She trekked up to her room and stood at her window, staring at the sun and thinking about Vahn. "I'm home now, but I won't forget you, Vahn," she whispered. "I'll come back to Finala some day."

Vahn took a deep breath while he watched the sunrise. "I know you're home now, Hitomi, but don't forget about me. And please come back if you can."

****

End.


End file.
